Réincarnation à la con
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: crossover, flander's companyGood omens; Caleb...une histoire de canard...et un couple d'ange et démon...après venez lire c'est gratuit!  os écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du FOF


**ce texte à été écrit suite à la 6e nuit d'écriture du FoF forum francophone. ** **le thème est canard**

**bon..rien ne m'appartiens, ni la flander's, ni caleb, ni aziraphal et crowley...juste ...non rien en fait...**

**bref bonne lecture!**

Je saute, une grande lumière blanche...et puis plus rien...bizarre...je savais pas que ça faisait ça la mort...

-"donnez votre nom prénoms cause de la mort et ex-profession.."

j'ouvre les yeux sur...du blanc...et des gens... qui font la queue..devant un bureau d'où la voix vient...génial...même dans la mort il existe un service administratif..moi qui voulais tout faire pour éviter les paperasses...

j'observe une énième personne qui disparaît dans une salle d'où provient des voix plus nombreuse après avoir encore une fois donner les renseignement demander... ah c'est bientôt mon tour...voila...

-"donnez votre nom prénoms cause de la mort et ex-profession..

-...euh..caleb...du secteur recherche et développement de la flander's...mort...euh..saut du trente quatrième étage sous la menace de cindy...

-vous pouvez y aller...

-merci bien...machin..."

je me dirige vers la porte.. je m'attend presque à ce qu'elle m'explose à la tête..oui vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai jamais eu confiance en les services administratif..surtout ceux des cieux...

Bon bien sur lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur quelque chose de vraiment, mais vraiment différents..une grande salle, avec des centaines de files où les gens appuient sur des boutons lumineux et disparaissent dans des flash lumineux...Je m'avance avec prudence d'un des comptoir... derrière le guichet ce trouve un homme vert... mais vraiment vert... il me désigne plusieurs boutons, sur lesquel sont marqué: simple, normal,difficile...

Franchement j'ai pas vraiment confiance..pour la peine j'appuie sur normal, quand je vois que le mec vert est pas doué, et qu'il renverse un truc rose fluo sur la plate forme en même temps que j'appuie sur le boutons...Merde.

J'ouvre un oeil, puis deux, je cligne...un grand soleil bleu, une marre, des humains, et un groupe de canard dont moi...attends...Quoi? je m'observe sous toutes les couture..ouaip ya bien un truc qui cloche...et pas qu'un peu...

Un...Canard...Je suis un Canard...où, mais où est-ce que le plan à foiré?...Franchement...Un foutu canard de merde! On aurais pu faire plus original! Mais apparemment non...Je déteste les histoire de réincarnation... c'est toujours très foireux à la fin...

Bon encore que je suis pas trop mal tombé, ST James Parc, on aurait pu faire pire...Tiens..des humains?...qu'est ce qu'il veulent?...Je suis un canard, oui c'est bien vous l'avez deviné tout seuls bande d'abruti?

-"..le canard est bizarre..."

Non tu crois? c'est peut être parce que le dit canard est un humain de base mais que le programme de réincarnation à tout fait péter!

-"tu trouve?...je vois pas vraiment...

-en même temps, les canard ne t'intéresse pas Crowley!

- eh bien excuse moi si je trouve ces bestioles inutiles et complètement stupide!"

..merci...sympa pour moi...

-"crowley!

-azi!"

...c'est bien ma veine..je suis tombé sur un couple de gay...Pas étonnant que leur tête me disent quelque chose..j'ai du les croisé à la gay pride...Non ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai pu y faire... c'est personnel...Surtout pour un humain devenu canard comme moi... Est ce que vous croyez qu'il y a un bureau des réclamations pour les réincarnation ratées?

-"non vraiment, il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec ce canard...

- Aziraphal, ce n'est qu'un canard!

- Justement je m'inquiète pour lui!"

...c'est bien on lui dira... en attendant j'ai cru voir quelque chose qui dépassait dans ta poche...cela ne serait-il pas du pain dur qui traîne?...Allez machin, fait ta B.A du jour et donne moi ce pain! Les autres canard ne sauront pas savourer cette chose!...qu'est ce que tu fous à l'agiter comme ça ton morceau de pain?...Donnes le moi! Bon tu l'auras voulu, je m'approche mais au moindre coup fourré tu te retrouves borgne et trempé!

-"c'est bien approche...voila...alors..qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi...ah.

-quoi?

-...mauvaise réincarnation...

-hein?

-...un humain, dans un canard...

-ah.

-oui ah. On fais quoi maintenant?..."

...je te propose un truc, tu me file le bout de pain, et tu m'aide à retourner dans mon petit monde en tant qu'être humain!

-"...j'appelle les autorités supérieurs...

- mais non! en plus c'est des chieurs! j'ai la solution!

-quoi? mais Crowley tu n'y penses pas!

-bien sur que si!"

...j'ai peur...si monsieur blondinet voulait bien empêcher son amant de faire une connerie je lui en serait reconnaissant...qu'est ce que...NOOOOON!

Pop

du blanc..puis du noir...et..

-"Caleb? tu vas bien?

-Hippolyte?

-oui..tu as fais un cauchemar..tu te sens bien?

-euh...un cauchemar...

-oui...Caleb?...pourquoi tu as une plume de canard dans les cheveux?

-Quoi?"

FIN! 

**oui je sais c'est court..mais c'est un os...mais bon j'espère que ça vous a plu...**


End file.
